La Superficie
by Empress of Evil 249
Summary: AU. Luego de que la población fuese diezmada por una terrible y desconocida enfermedad, algunos supervivientes comienzan a sospechar que no son los únicos allí, y que, "Los Otros", los acechan desde las sombras.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo los utilizo para...mi diversión.**

* * *

\- Dai-chan…esto está mal, por favor, volvamos.

\- Ya llegamos hasta aquí. No jodas, Satsuki. No me hubieses seguido.

\- Pero…

Pero si no le hubiese seguido, seguramente se habría aventurado mucho más en aquellos túneles angostos, húmedos y oscuros que le erizaban los vellos de los brazos y la espalda. Si no lo hubiese seguido, seguramente el tonto se hubiese perdido, y ya sabía ella que a los que se daba por perdidos en aquel lugar, simplemente se les dejaba en el olvido.

Suspiró, mirando hacia arriba una vez más. Ya le dolía el cuello de repetir lo mismo en la última media hora.

De mirar para arriba y para atrás, por donde habían venido, por si alguien los había seguido o había notado su ausencia.

\- Dai-chan…

\- ¡Ya cállate!

Se oyó un sonido chirriante sobre sus cabezas, como si algo oxidado y que hacía mucho tiempo no se movía se hubiese corrido de su lugar, siendo arrastrado pesadamente. La pelirosa no veía bien porque todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero tuvo que agachar el rostro y sacudírselo cuando un poco de hollín le cayó encima, entrándole en los ojos.

Oyó a Aomine, su amigo de la infancia, quejándose por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al correr aquella compuerta que supuestamente debía de estar sellada. Claro que él había sido, cuándo no, el primero en descubrir que no era así, y había tenido la gran idea de probar a ver si la habían dejado así porque el óxido y el tiempo se había encargado de hacerlo por si mismo, o porque eran todos unos brutos.

Claramente la segunda opción era la que recorría la mente acalorada y ansiosa de la joven cuando oyó un chillido sosegado de júbilo en el otro. Suspiró, nerviosa.

Hacía más de 4 meses que estaban bajo tierra, y Satsuki – a diferencia de otros amigos allí abajo – tampoco creía que fuese a cambiar en algún futuro cercano. O para qué mentirse. Nunca.

Todo había comenzado como un brote en un pequeño pueblo; del pueblo, se había extendido a la ciudad más cercana, y de allí a otra, y otra. Y otra más. Pero como aquella enfermedad extraña que los médicos no podían tipificar – no sabían si era un virus, una bacteria, un parásito, un hongo o alguna especie de peste nueva jamás vista – se hallaba a tantos miles de kilómetros en otro país, tan lejano al de ellos, había pasado como un suceso más que simplemente inquietaba al otro hemisferio más que preocuparlos realmente.

Eso fue hasta que la epidemia se convirtió en pandemia al aparecer la primera infección en un país limítrofe al suyo, y los primeros muertos comenzaron a saberse públicamente.

Lo que sucedió después no lo recordaba muy bien; el gobierno había implementado medidas de seguridad extremas en un intento de evitar la propagación de la enfermedad que seguía sin descubrirse. Su expansión era tan rápida y sus efectos tan letales, que los muertos no demoraron en llegar allí también, y con ellos el pánico.

La gente parecía morir de hemorragias internas, de fiebre intensa y entre medio de delirios. Parecía una película de terror de las que miraban Aomine y sus amigotes, sólo que real y mucho más palpable.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se hallaba bajo tierra, en un búnker que las autoridades habían establecido aquel sector de la población usaría hasta…nuevo aviso.

De repente, Satsuki sintió que su vida daba un giro de 180°; en la histeria colectiva había perdido a sus padres y a la mayoría de sus amigos, salvo a Aomine, quien nunca había dejado de aferrar su mano cuando la gente comenzó a empujar desaforadamente entre gritos e insultos; se encontró de repente en un lugar asqueroso y lúgubre, y por qué no decirlo, gigantesco. No conocía a nadie salvo a su mejor amigo, y el "nuevo aviso" del gobierno se transformó en un silencio sepulcral que, conforme avanzaban los días y luego las semanas, se volvía tenebroso, quizás por el significado que ello tenía.

No existía un nuevo aviso, sencillamente porque no había alguien que pudiese darlo en lo que ellos habían denominado "la superficie".

El rumor de que estaban todos muertos culpa de la peste se esparció, primero como un eco lejano y luego ya como una verdad absoluta.

Estaban solos.

El único alivio ante todo aquello era que – dentro de la desgracia – el lugar contaba con más comida de la que podrían necesitar para un año entero, y eso comiendo bien todos los habitantes del lugar, que no serían más de 100. El bunker abarcaba claramente un espacio para más de 500 personas, pero había sido una desgracia con suerte – para ellos – que los autobuses y camiones que transportaban al resto de la población destinada a ese lugar hubiesen sido atacados por gente que había quedado afuera de la selección de aquellos refugios, o sencillamente habían sido asesinados salvajemente por la enfermedad desconocida.

Comenzaron a pasar los días, y entre medio de la desolación y desesperanza de saberse abandonados a un destino que ninguno de ellos podía predecir, Satsuki comenzó a conocer gente de su edad entre todo aquel gentío desconocido – pese a las recomendaciones del moreno de "no le hables a desconocidos" -. El primer muchacho que había conocido se llama Midorima Shintaro, y había llegado allí de casualidad junto a su amigo Takao Kazunari; el primero parecía un poco reacio a establecer relaciones públicas con cualquier ser humano que no fuese él mismo, pero el tal Takao hablaba hasta por los codos, y a la pelirosa no le había costado nada entablar cierta amistad con ambos gracias a ello.

Luego habían conocido a otro par que le recordaba de forma graciosa a la relación violenta que podían llegar a tener Aomine y ella cuando el chico dejaba sus labores de lado; Kise Ryouta era un chico risueño y feliz, y gracias al cielo, Satsuki se contagiaba de su alegría. A pesar de las condiciones deprimentes en las que se hallaban, el muchacho no parecía muy afectado por ello. Había logrado llegar allí junto a sus hermanas y un par de amigos más, de entre los que se contaba a Kasamatsu Yukio, un chico educado y amable que perdía rápidamente los estribos cuando el rubio se ponía a…desvariar, como le llamaba él.

Y entre los 6 habían terminado conformando un grupo demasiado bizarro, pero divertido.

En el que ella era la única mujer.

Y ahora…allí estaba ella.

Sosteniéndole la escalera a Aomine Daiki, el chico de preparatoria más terco y arriesgado que había conocido y creía iba a conocer, intentando espiar el exterior con ansiedad, a ver qué había allí.

No iba a negarlo. Luego de cuatro meses de enclaustramiento, de ver siempre las mismas caras y de realizar siempre la misma rutina de levantarse, comer, explorar los corredores que se les estaba permitido, comer, y volver a dormir, la idea de respirar un poco de "aire fresco" la ilusionaba enormemente…pero le daba pánico.

¿Y si aquella peste seguía allí fuera? ¿Y si al abrir aquella escotilla, Aomine la estaba dejando entrar, si había comenzado a propagarse por el aire, sino lo hacía ya antes? Porque nadie se había comunicado desde fuera y nadie de allí dentro había intentado hacer contacto con "la superficie". Aquel era, por cierto, la primera vez que se hacía.

A escondidas de todos, luego del descubrimiento de Aomine.

\- Satsuki.

La voz de Aomine la alertó.

Elevó el rostro, notando que veía a Aomine colgado de la escalera…y veía estrellas sobre su cabeza.

Frunció los labios con fuerza, evitando llorar. Era de noche. Por fin sabía si era de día o de noche…habían perdido la cuenta luego del primer mes. Y el cielo seguía allí, impertérrito, inerte, saludándolos con sus estrellas brillantes…estaba despejado, y una corriente de aire frío le indicó a Satsuki que el invierno había comenzado.

\- ¿Q-Qué sucede, Dai-chan?

\- Aquí afuera hay personas.

\- ¿Eh?

Le costó entender lo que le había dicho. ¿Personas? ¿Allí afuera, sin…infectarse…?

\- ¡Dai-chan, cierra eso, ya!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

\- ¡Hazlo!

Había chillado con tanta fuerza que a lo último había perdido la voz, y por el susto, Aomine había soltado la escotilla, que había terminado por caer y colisionado casi contra su cabeza, sellándose otra vez y generando un ruido ensordecedor que se expandió como un eco espantoso por todo el corredor desierto.

El muchacho no había podido mantener el equilibrio en la desesperación, y la precaria escalera que había utilizado – y que Satsuki había soltado, presa del pánico – se tambaleó y cayó. Con Aomine y todo.

Fue el segundo gran ruido que sobresaltó a la pelirosa en menos de 5 segundos. Solo que luego del segundo ruido sobrevinieron los insultos y el farfullar de Aomine, dolorido por el golpe.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda fue eso?! ¡Podría haberme matado!

\- Sabía que esto había sido una mala idea, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía…

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Dai-chan, sabía que eras estúpido, pero no tanto.

\- ¡Oye! Qué…

\- ¿Acaso no has oído lo que contaron?

\- ¿Lo que contaron…quiénes?.- la chica rodó los ojos, frotándose los brazos y agachándose, observando a Aomine aún en el suelo, sobándose la espalda.

\- Eres un caso perdido. Lo que contaron las personas que vinieron en el último camión…sobre…

\- ¿Sobre…?

\- Sobre los…Otros.

\- ¿Qué es…eso?

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Un poco alocado, ¿no?

Dejenme saber qué tal.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Dai-chan…¿alguna vez me oyes cuando te hablo?

\- Pocas veces. Me aturdes y me pierdo.

\- ¿Y cuando habla alguien más?.- dijo enfurruñada, evitando golpearlo.

\- Menos.

Sus pasos hacían eco en aquel lugar; estaban camino de regreso, luego de haberse quedado en aquel lugar donde se hallaba la escotilla por más de media hora.

Aomine se había quejado, argumentando que, si "Los Otros" lo habían visto y quisieran entrar por la fuerza al refugio, ya lo habrían hecho o peor, lo harían en ese momento y ellos no podrían hacer nada. Pero Satsuki había insistido en quedarse, más que nada para cerciorarse de que quizás aquello había sido una alucinación de los ojos del moreno…sí, eso debía de ser.

Porque "Los Otros" debían de estar muy lejos de allí. Si, seguro.

La primera vez que había oído hablar de ellos había sido durante una cena especialmente aburrida, un par de semanas después de su llegada allí, en la que Aomine se había dedicado a molestar a Kise todo el maldito tiempo, y luego de varios minutos a la pelirosa dejó de parecerle divertido, y su atención se había desviado a otra mesa, en donde cuchicheaban con las cabezas juntas, como si estuviesen develando un misterio que los demás mortales no debían conocer.

Por supuesto, no contaban con su agudo oído y la intriga que aquello le generaba. Había alcanzado a oír sólo una parte de la conversación, pero le había bastado para entender que era sólo un cuento de niños. Un rumor tonto esparcido, seguramente por el gobierno, para infundir miedo a los más incautos que quisiesen intentar escapar por el primer agujero que encontraran, haciendo caso omiso a las recomendaciones.

Habían estado hablando de personas que habían…¿asimilado? La enfermedad, y se habían convertido en algo un poco más siniestro que los monstruos de las pelis de terror de Aomine. Se habían convertido en humanos casi normales, casi. Había algo que los hacía diferentes a ellos, además de haber "sobrevivido" a la peste, y ese era quizás el punto clave del asunto.

Si tal cosa fuese verdad, ¿el gobierno no habría intentado realizar una cura a partir de aquellas personas? No estarían allí encerrados si algo así pudiese ser real. Era irrisorio…

Pero el rumor comenzó a crecer conforme surgieron "testigos": gente que veía a otros internados, en sus últimos momentos, y de repente, se levantaban de sus lechos y caminaban como si tal cosa, algo así como los zombies, pero conscientes. Eso sí que era más raro aún. Aomine no tardó en desoír aquellas tonterías, y tan rápido como las había escuchado se las había olvidado, como todo.

Pero pese a parecerle una tontería a casi todos, a Satsuki seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y la cosa empeoró cuando Midorima comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que aquello podía ser real, y detrás de él – sugestionado – Kise, y luego Takao. Y luego ella.

Y así comenzaron a circular las historias de "Los Otros". Que eran mitad vampiros, mitad hombres lobo, que podían volar, que eran inmortales, que te miraban y te contagiaban la peste, etc. Ya no se podía discriminar el rumor inicial de los posteriores, y lo que había comenzado como un chismerío escalofriante rápidamente se había convertido en un cuento de terror para niños, y un chiste para los adultos.

O así había sido hasta ese momento para Satsuki.

\- Estás callada.

\- Y tú muy relajado.

\- Oye, mira.- la detuvo sujetándola suavemente del brazo mientras recorrían el último corredor que los llevaría de regreso a las habitaciones. Pronto sería la hora del almuerzo…y no podían decir que en realidad era la cena, porque se delatarían al hacerlo.- No sé qué mierda es eso de "Los Otros", pero es una tontería, así como suena. Lo que vi tranquilamente pudo ser un árbol, o yo qué sé.

\- ¿Qué probabilidades reales hay de que te creas que lo que viste fue un árbol?

\- Ninguna.

\- Te odio.

\- Lo siento, intentaba relajarte. Lo que vi era una persona.- siguieron caminando, con paso un poco más acelerado.- Satsuki…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Y si en realidad la peste ya pasó, y no hay nadie vivo que haya quedado que sepa que estamos aquí, y estamos encerrados…porque sí?

La teoría se le había pasado por la cabeza a Satsuki; era factible, pero casi imposible. Alguien tendría que haber quedado…alguien. Estaba claro que alguien había quedado, Aomine lo había visto de pie, en la mitad de la noche, sin ninguna luz además de la luna. ¿Qué demonios podía significar aquello, qué hacía una persona "normal" allí, en el medio de la nada? Porque hasta donde lo recordaba, el bunker estaba localizado bien en la mitad de la nada, en el campo, lejos de cualquier construcción edilicia que recordara en pie. Y Aomine no había visto nada más en su corta excursión ocular además de aquel sujeto.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Sólo una persona de pie, a unos metros de la escotilla…como si hubiese sabido que por allí se asomaría alguien, tarde o temprano.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciéndola estremecer. Lo peor es que tampoco tenía rostro, la escasa luz no le había alcanzado a Aomine para distinguir algún rasgo. Sólo que era hombre.

Cómo lo sabía, ella lo desconocía. Pero aquel sujeto, luego de la estruendosa "huida" que habían realizado, no había hecho ningún movimiento, nada. Aomine se había vuelto a subir – haciendo caso omiso al griterío de la pelirosa – a la escalera y había pegado la oreja a la escotilla oxidada, y no había oído absolutamente nada. Como si aquel tipo ni siquiera caminara. Como si ni siquiera respirara.

Sino fuese porque Aomine tenía ojos de pantera, Satsuki hubiese creído que, en efecto, había sido un tronco o alguna cosa que había quedado abandonada antes de que todos se recluyeran allí abajo. Pero no.

Lo que estuviese en "la superficie" no era una cosa, ni un tronco. Era una persona.

\- No lo creo. Éste bunker recorre kilómetros, Dai-chan. Tiene entradas por muchos lugares que no conocemos, recovecos que no hemos explorado y muchas salidas señaladas. Es imposible que nadie que haya quedado vivo no las vea, sabiendo que estamos aquí abajo.

\- ¿Y cómo saben que estamos aquí abajo?

\- Porque todo el mundo está en éstos refugios.

\- No todo el mundo.- la manera en que lo dijo le devolvió otro escalofrío al cuerpo.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

\- Y si esas cosas que dices están señaladas…¿Cómo es posible que no hayan intentado entrar?

Acababan de doblar en un recodo y ya podían oír las voces de algunas personas, aún en sus habitaciones. Aomine y ella caminaron rápidamente, simulando llegar tarde al almuerzo por un corredor lateral por el que ya circulaban algunas personas.

\- ¿Por qué ese no intentó entrar ahora? O vas a decirme que son sordos.- cuchicheó Satsuki, ingresando a la gran habitación de techo alto que utilizaban de comedor general.

\- No lo sé. Quizás quieren que nos muramos aquí abajo.

\- ¡Dai-chan!

\- ¡Momoicchi, Aominecchi!

\- ¡Deja de decirme así!

\- Se calman. No pude evitar oír el último comentario…elocuente de Aomine.

Habían llegado a la parte central del comedor, siendo divisados de inmediato por Kise, quien venía con una de sus hermanas y Kasamatsu. La voz de Midorima había surgido de la nada, detrás de ellos, como si los hubiese estado siguiendo, haciendo sobresaltar a los dos jóvenes.

\- No pudiste evitar escuchar casi toda su conversación, querrás decir.- Takao intentaba contener inútilmente la risa, mirando de reojo a Satsuki y guiñándole un ojo como disculpa. Por su parte, el peliverde se sonrojó visiblemente, acomodando sus lentes.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que vieron a uno de "Los Otros"?

\- Ahí va, otro con el cuento.- Aomine, por primera vez en su vida, siguió a Kise hacia una de las mesas, haciendo caso omiso a la conversación sobre conspiraciones sobrenaturales que seguramente se iban a armar allí.

\- Te lo contaré pero…no se lo cuenten a nadie.- dijo la joven, entusiasmada por encontrar a alguien con quien conversar sobre aquello.

A ver si aquello podía disminuir un poco aquel mal presentimiento que llevaba encima.

* * *

\- Pareces…extrañamente contento.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Así es.

\- Ya veo.

Caminó por el salón con pasos lentos y tranquilos, estudiando los adornos que había colgados en las paredes. Se notaba que quien los había puesto allí, o no tenía gusto, o había intentado destruir la retina del que osara mirarlos por mucho tiempo. Todos eran llamativamente rojos. Y del rojo más potente que podía concebir.

Suspiró, apartando la vista de la pared más cercana y observando a su interlocutor, sentado tranquilamente en un asiento de roble con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo apoyado en la mesa de metal. Allí también la cosa parecía no ir muy bien. Algunos asientos eran de madera, otros de metal. Algunos eran blancos, otros negros, amarillos, verdes. La mesa de metal brillaba ante la tenue luz que allí había, como si aquel foco en cualquier momento conociera su último brillo.

\- ¿No vas a contarme el motivo?

\- No lo hay, realmente.- oyó que el otro bufaba en el medio de una risa educada, sutil.

\- Nunca te brillan los ojos así, Tetsuya.- el aludido se sentó en la mesa, a su lado, apoyando los codos en ella. No contestó nada a sus palabras, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque sabía que no tenía sentido. El otro ya lo sabía.

\- Ya lo sabes.

\- No, no lo sé.

\- Sabes lo que vi. No sé aún cómo lo haces, pero sé que ya lo sabes.- su interlocutor suspiró, yéndose para atrás en su asiento y apoyándose en el respaldo, entrecruzando los dedos sobre una de sus rodillas y sonriéndole.

\- Si, lo sé. Ya sé que desobedeciste y te acercaste a un refugio de personas. Lo que no entiendo es…el motivo de tu felicidad.

\- No lo hay, Akashi-kun.

\- Si lo hay. Y vas a decírmelo.

La orden había sonado sutil, aterciopelada. Nada de elevar la voz ni de imponerse con un tono agresivo, claro que no.

Y aun así, Kuroko Tetsuya sabía que no podía rehuir a esa orden. Iba a tener que hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Aguarden. Aguarden un segundo.

La voz de Takao resonó por el pequeño recinto, sólo iluminado por una lámpara de mano ubicada sobre una pequeña mesita de noche de madera un poco desgastada. La habitación era pequeña, pero se estaba bien allí. Después de todo, era la de Momoi – el sitio de encuentro "publico" por ser el más limpio y ordenado de todos – y, aunque hacía un poco de frío – la calefacción ya mermaba, lo cual comenzaba a inquietar a más de uno.- la mayoría de ellos – Satsuki, Aomine, Midorima y Takao – habían terminado por monopolizar la cama, mientras Kise y Kasamatsu habían quedado relegados a la alfombra del suelo.

Se oyó el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj rosado en la pequeña mesita. Eso, y el chirreo constante de la cama por el tic nervioso en la pierna de Midorima.

\- ¿Acaso entendí bien lo que nadie dice, pero todos insinúan?.- el pelinegro miró primero a Midorima con un aire de incredulidad, luego a Satsuki pidiendo ayuda y por último a Aomine, quien parecía en otro mundo, o por lo menos lo aparentaba.- Shin-chan, tú, la persona más cobarde de éste refugio…¿Quiere comprobar si lo que vio el rostro negro fue real, saliendo a la superficie? ¿Te volviste loco?

\- Cállate. No soy cobarde. Y no es "salir a la superficie". Es solamente realizar un pequeño sondeo de reconocimiento.- subió los lentes por el puente de su nariz y esquivó la mirada de todos los presentes.- No ha sucedido nada desde la pequeña excursión de Aomine.

\- Pero puede pasar.- terció Kasamatsu, interrumpiendo la conversación sobre la cama, meciéndose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.- Y si ésta vez sucede algo, no vamos a ligar un simple regaño, estúpidos. Vamos a estar jodidos. Todos. Todo el refugio.

\- ¿No era que tú no creías en esos cuentos de "Los Otros", Kasamatsu-senpai?.- antes de terminar la frase, el aludido lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza, levemente sonrojado.- ¿Crees que realmente hay algo allí afuera?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, libre. Nadie la respondió, y era en parte porque nadie se animaba a hacerlo o porque no sabían la respuesta. Las manecillas del reloj volvieron a oírse.

Hacía casi una semana desde que había sucedido lo que Satsuki denominaba "el incidente de la escotilla oxidada". Y no sólo seguían hablando del tema – porque ya todo el grupo tenía conocimiento de la pequeña excursión suicida que habían realidad, jurando que no iban a contar nada sobre ello.- sino que había tomado derroteros peligrosos cuando el miedo de la experiencia dejó paso a la curiosidad. A la extrema curiosidad.

\- Pero sería sólo volver a asomarse, ¿no? Yo casi me mato, pero fue porque Satsuki me soltó la escalera.- la voz profunda de Aomine, fingiendo despreocupación, sobresaltó a los demás, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.- Miren. Hace meses que estamos aquí encerrados. Es posible que sigamos así el resto de nuestras malditas vidas si no hacemos algo.

\- ¿Hacer algo, dices? Espera, Dai-chan.- la pelirosa se acomodó en la cama, enfrentándolo mientras apretaba su almohada, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo a los ocupantes de la cama en el proceso.- Una cosa es echar otro vistacito, y otra muy diferente es "hacer algo". Eso, viniendo de ti, sonó a salir afuera.

\- Oh no, conmigo no cuenten.- una pequeña risita de Takao se dejó oír ante la rápida aclaración de Midorima.- Eso sería arriesgarse demasiado. No sabemos realmente que hay ahí afuera, y no hablo de humanos mutantes inventados por la psicosis colectiva del aislamiento. Hablo de la enfermedad, podría estar aún en el aire…no sabemos si tiene un período de exposición para la transmisión, si se volvió más agresiva o selectiva, ni siquiera el modo de contagio…

\- Shin chan, basta.- el pelinegro se revolvió los cabellos.

\- Entendí la mitad de lo que dijo, pero sonó feo.- dijo Kise, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.- ¿Y si la cosa ya entró cuando abrieron esa escotilla?

\- Con más razón la abriremos otra vez. Si ya estamos todos infectados, no vale la pena quedarse encerrados.- Aomine recibió quejas e insultos varios, haciendo caso omiso a todos ellos.- Es probable que vuelva a hacerlo en estos días. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Otra vez el silencio.

\- Malditos cobardes. Está bien, iré yo sólo. Y no les contaré nada de lo que vea.

\- Si vuelves.- terció Takao con ánimos de picarlo.

\- ¡No! No vas a salir, ¿verdad? Si es lo del otro día, yo…te acompañaré.- la voz de Satsuki se fue haciendo cada vez menos nítida, hasta convertirse en un murmullo. Aomine sonrió ante el sonrojo de la chica, porque sabía bien que, aunque no lo admitiera ante todos y menos ante él, ella también sentía mucha curiosidad.

\- Sí, sí. Como el otro día.

\- Entonces, me apunto.- dijo Midorima con aire solemne.

\- No puedo dejar solo a Shin-chan. Puede hacerse pis si vuelve a aparecer el monstruo. Voy.

\- ¡Bakao!

\- Yo también iré.

\- Kise…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué me obligar a ir a mí también?

\- Yo no te he obligado, Kasamatsu senpai.

\- Ah no, ¿y quién va a limpiar TU pis cuando te hagas encima, eh?

Todos, incluso Kise, rieron ante el comentario del mayor, rompiendo un poco la atmosfera de tensión y convirtiéndola en una de completa ansiedad.

Satsuki también rió, pero había algo – quizás la ilusión no tan ilusión que había tenido Aomine que, ahora, una semana después, parecía muy lejana – que le generaba desconfianza.

\- Bien, ¿cuándo lo hacemos?.- preguntó Kise entusiasmado.

* * *

Sí que se estaba arriesgando.

Estaba agitado por la caminata, y no sabía si era la falta de aire, el frío o un impulso de idiotez que corría por sus venas ése último tiempo que lo obligaba a ponerse en peligro una y otra vez, de forma secuenciada, como si aquello fuese a traerle algún beneficio.

Justo a él.

Se percató, como hacía desde poco menos de 3 meses, que sus pasos casi no producían sonido alguno sobre la nieve que cubría todo el campo descubierto. Esquivaba en forma inconsciente cualquier objeto con el que pudiera tropezar o hacer el menor ruido, como ramas o rocas en el camino, y no sabía si aquello se debía a la experiencia que tenía ya al recorrer aquellos lugares en soledad en el medio de la más insoslayable oscuridad de la noche – solo iluminado por la luna – o si se debía a algo más que aun, luego de tres meses de convivir con aquello, no se animaba a pronunciar, ni siquiera en su propia mente.

El sonido de algún animal nocturno a la distancia, muy, muy lejos, alertó a sus oídos demasiado sensibles aún para discriminar un ruido realmente importante de los triviales.

Akashi tenía razón cuando le había dicho una y otra vez –algunas veces de forma amable, otras de forma autoritaria.- que no debía arriesgarse y salir así. Sólo.

E ir allí.

Pero aquello le atraía como lo hacía la luz a una polilla. Sabía que no sólo era peligroso, sino que además, era estúpido de su parte corretear de noche, lejos de la seguridad de su propia…gente, adentrarse en el medio del campo…sólo para ver un trozo de tierra, ya cubierto nuevamente por nieve, esperando a que volviera a abrirse.

Y allí estaba otra vez.

En la misma posición de hacía un par de semanas, cuando había sucedido. Sonrió en soledad y de manera inconsciente mientras una nube dejaba al descubierto la luna, recordando la emoción que sintió en aquel momento cuando ese muchacho abrió aquella escotilla y asomó su cabeza.

Y cómo lo vio a él, a Kuroko, allí parado, en la mitad de la nada. Por casualidad.

No. Las casualidades no existían. Él, quien pocas veces visitaba aquellos páramos desolados justamente porque sabía de la existencia del refugio de personas – y por lo cual, Akashi lo había catalogado de "intransitable" –había estado en el momento y lugar exactos. Era la primera vez que lo visitaba de noche, y sabía perfectamente que si hubiese estado en otro ángulo de visión, aquel chico no lo hubiese visto.

Lo cual lo llevaba a recordarlo.

Pese a que había pasado apenas un par de semanas, y que sus ojos habían podido captar gran parte de la fisonomía del contrario en la oscuridad, ya algunos rasgos se le esfumaban y le eran difíciles de recordar, y eso le frustraba y le generaban más deseos de verle otra vez.

Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse si aquel muchacho había sentido la misma fascinación que él al verle. Si el corazón le había tamborileado de la misma manera, y si lo había hecho, había sido por algo diferente al miedo. Porque también recordaba el chillido de una mujer proveniente de las profundidades…dándole a entender que las palabras del pelirrojo no eran simplemente eso: ellos representaban un peligro para aquellas personas, así como aquellas personas lo representaban para ellos.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía allí, como un tonto, esperando algo que probablemente no volvería a suceder?

No lo sabía.

Pero como una polilla atraída por una luz, él volvía al mismo lugar, todas las noches, cerca de la misma hora, al mismo lugar.

Esperó durante minutos, quizás horas, estático en aquel lugar. Sentía poco frío, en realidad, pese al viento helado y el poco abrigo que llevaba.

Suspiró, resignado. Una noche más perdida y arriesgada en que Akashi lo descubriera. Si es que no lo sabía ya y le estaba prolongando la vida adrede.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando el sonido del óxido corriéndose de su sitio le sobresaltó, devolviéndolo a dos semanas atrás.

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, mucho más amplia de las que recordaba ese último tiempo de su vida.

La nieve se apartó de un sacudón en el medio de la tierra, y una especie de puerta oscura, redonda, se alzó por encima de ella.

Y allí estaba.

El mismo chico. La misma expresión en su rostro. Y no parecía sorprendido.

No sabía si podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro, pero Kuroko sí alcanzó a ver la suya en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Bueno, el...reencuentro xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
